Ruby
300px |caption= , , , and |numrds=87 |firstrd=PS181 |lastrd=PS267 |region=Hoenn |prev=Gold, Silver & Crystal |next=FireRed & LeafGreen}} Ruby and Sapphire (Japanese: 第四章 ルビー ・ サファイア編 The Fourth Chapter: Ruby and Sapphire) is the fourth of the Pokémon Adventures manga and it consists of eight volumes. It is the second longest completed chapter of the series, behind . This chapter features the s of and who are trying to conquer all the Pokémon Contests and Gyms in Hoenn respectively within the span of 80 days. However, this gets interrupted by two new evil organizations, the land-loving Team Magma and the sea-loving Team Aqua. Sapphire and Ruby have to worry about something else, too: their feelings for each other. Volumes * * * * * * * * Omnibus releases The Ruby & Sapphire chapter was originally planned for a 2011 release as part of Shogakukan's "My First Wide" series of omnibus volumes. The Ruby & Sapphire chapter was chosen due to its high popularity in Japan. A total of three volumes were planned. After the first volume was released, the series was discontinued due to the . In 2014, another omnibus release was announced for the chapter in commemoration of the release of Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. The volumes will be released under Shogakukan's "My First Series" brand, which are bargain-priced volumes sold only in Japanese convenience stores. A total of four volumes were released, beginning with first volume on October 24, 2014. An English language omnibus release was announced by Shogakukan Asia in early 2015 under the title "Pokémon Adventures: Ruby & Sapphire". This release will consist of four total volumes, the first of which was released in January. A three-volume omnibus release of the Ruby & Sapphire chapter has also begun in , starting from December 2014. Rounds Important events * moves from Johto to Hoenn and runs away from home. * Ruby meets and they receive their starter Pokémon. After this they arrange a bet. * Norman grants Ruby's wish and lets him compete in Pokémon Contests. * Team Aqua stops the volcanic activity at Mt. Chimney. * Team Magma blows the Rusturf Tunnel up. * The two villainous teams decide to cooperate and travel to Seafloor Cavern together. * and are awakened and start destroying the region. * Norman and awaken . * Ruby and Sapphire stop Maxie and Archie. * Ruby and Sapphire achieve their goals. * Giovanni finds the Red and Blue Orbs that have been transformed into gems. Party changes Additions The following Pokémon are obtained: * Ruby's , Mumu (PS183) * Sapphire's , Phando (PS205) * Ruby's , Feefee (PS208) * Ruby's , Fofo (PS211) * Sapphire's , Relly (PS236) * Ruby's (PS256) * Sapphire's (PS256) Evolutions The following Pokémon evolve: * Sapphire's into (PS195) * Sapphire's into (PS195) * Ruby's into (PS196) * Ruby's into (PS196) * Ruby's into (PS200) * Sapphire's into (PS226) * Ruby's into (PS231) * Sapphire's into (PS256) * Ruby's into (PS258) * Ruby's into (PS266) Gym Battles and Pokémon Contests Sapphire defeats the following Gym Leaders: * Roxanne (PS191) * Brawly (PS197) * Wattson (PS205) * Flannery (PS216) * Winona (PS231) * Tate and Liza (PS257) * Juan (PS257) * Norman (PS267) Ruby wins every category of Pokémon Contests in the following s: *Normal Rank (PS217) *Super Rank (PS223) *Hyper Rank (PS232) *Master Rank (PS267) Trivia *This is the first completed chapter to not include former main characters, although has several cameos. *Ruby and Sapphire's bet was likely based on the novel , by , in which a man takes a wager to circumnavigate the globe in a mere 80 days. *When this chapter was being published in the magazines later, it was known as the Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald chapter (Japanese: ルビー ・ サファイア ・ エメラルド編 Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald chapter). *This is the only adaptation of Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire where the counterparts of and interact. **Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire also have the counterparts of Brendan and May appear but they not interact. Category:Pokémon Adventures chapters de:Rubin und Saphir Arc es:Saga Rubí y Zafiro fr:Arc Rubis et Saphir (Pocket Monsters Special) it:Capitolo Rubino & Zaffiro (La Grande Avventura) ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第4章 zh:精灵宝可梦特别篇第四章